One Last Chance
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: It's better to tell someone you love them sooner rather then later, you never know if you're going to ever see them again. In other words, Petra should have told Levi she loved him. Warning. Character death


**Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry for my absence, but my mom wanted to check my stories before I published them, but I finally got permission to post without her having to check them. So I was inspired by a picture (The cover image) and it got me to write this story. Btw, I was depressed because of a nightcore song called Kiss It All Better. Thanks Sister!**

 **I own nothing from AOT except for the plot, and the picture goes to it's respectful owner**

* * *

Petra watched with horror as the Female Titan spit Eld's bitten body from her mouth. "Eld!" Petra cried as she zoomed away from the Female Titan on her ODM Gear, nearly touching the ground.

"She can see again," she said in complete shock. "That's impossible! It hasn't even been thirty seconds!" She could only look at the Female Titan as the beast raised her head, revealing one of her eyes which was fully regenerated.

"Only one eye?" Petra questioned as the Female Titan stood up. "She channeled all her energy into one eye to make it grow back quicker? How can she do that?"

In that moment, the Female Titan turned her attention on Petra before breaking out into a run towards her.

"Petra! Pull yourself together!" Oluo said as the Female Titan got closer to Petra. "Petra!" Oluo screamed.

Petra looked up to see the Female Titan raising her foot prepared to crush her. In that last moment, Petra moved sharply to the right in a desperate attempt to avoid the Titan's foot. The tree the Titan slammed into sent out a sickening crunch and the sudden force made Petra lose control and fall to the ground. She let out a scream as she felt herself falling before slamming her head onto a hard surface.

Petra sat there dazed in the grass as she felt blood on the back of her head. She could hear what sounded like a roar, but it sounded far away to her.

' _Is this how I go out?'_ Petra thought, panic setting in. ' _I never even got to tell Levi how I felt for him."_

Petra heard what sounded like footsteps as she turned her head to see the Female Titan run off with the Attack Titan following her.

She then saw Levi who was slowly flying through the air on his ODM Gear as she tried to crawl towards him, hoping to get his attention.

Petra let out a hiss as her head started to pound, catching Levi's attention.

"Petra?" Levi said, landing down right next to her. "What happened?"

"The….Female Titan regenerated one of her eyes," she said with a pained gasp, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "She...she killed Eld, Oluo. She almost," she let out a shaky breath as she tried to move. "She almost got me. I think Eren went after the Female Titan in his titan form."

Levi just kept his usual poker face as he noticed the blood on her hair. "You're bleeding," Levi stated.

Petra put her hand on the back of her head, hissing as it met the wound. "It's nothing." Petra lied.

"A wound like that can lead to an infection." Levi said, pulling off his cravat.

"W-what are you doing?" Petra asked, blushing red as he kneeled in front of her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bandaging up your wound." Levi said blankly as he wrapped his cravat around her forehead. His movements were quick and sure as he bandaged her head.

When he was done, Petra looked down, her face a light red. "With all due respect captain, I can't have this." Petra said.

"Tch, I have plenty of cravats to last me a lifetime Petra," Levi said. "Now let's go and get back Eren."

"Yes Captain," Petra said, snapping to attention.

Levi gave her one last look before firing his ODM Gear onto a tree with Petra following in pursuit as they flew through the woods.

Petra looked ahead to see the Female Titan running off as Mikasa used her gear to try to get to her.

"Get back here!" Mikasa yelled, fury in her voice. Levi grabbed the younger girl, preventing her from doing anything reckless. Levi changed direction with Petra following behind him

"We'll wait," was all Levi said as Mikasa turned to look at the Female Titan running off.

Levi then let go of Mikasa as he followed the Female Titan. Mikasa was on his left, and Petra on Levi's right.

"Maintain current distance. She slowed down a bit. That fight really wore her out," Levi ordered, looking at Mikasa. "Looks like she bit the entire nape off. It's unlikely Eren survived."

"He's still alive in there," Mikasa said, determined. Petra blinked, wondering if the grief was speaking through the younger girl. She herself was feeling plenty of grief over the loss of her teammates, which was why she was willing to let Levi take the lead. She did not trust herself when she was in such a state.

"This titan is different, it acts with purpose," Mikasa said. "If she wanted Eren dead, she could of simply crushed him. No, she needs him for something."

"But she also needs her hands to fight, so she's been holding him on her tongue," Mikasa stated.

"It is possible she wanted to save her quarry, in which case he's likely already been swallowed," Petra replied. "If so, he's dead."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed. "He's alive!"

Levi turned to look at her. "Someone's optimistic," he said.

"If you had just done your job and protected him like you're supposed to, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Mikasa all but screamed.

Levi turned to look at her sharply. "Oh, I see now. A childhood friend right?" Levi said. "Suddenly it's all making sense." Something in his expression changed, but Petra did not have time to dwell on it.

"Right. For the sake of our arguing, let's narrow our goals. First, we forget about taking her down," Levi said.

"No way. She's killed too many of our people for that. She's dead," Mikasa growled.

"She's got defenses that neither of us have any idea to deal with," Petra pointed out.

"We're telling you, it's a lost cause. Instead, we'll act on your assumption that Eren's alive, and focus only on freeing him before she exits the forest," Levi readied his sword. "I'll handle the cutting, you and Petra find a way to distract her," Levi said.

"Right," The girls said in unison.

Petra and Mikasa used their ODM Gear to get in front of the Female Titan, grabbing her attention as Levi got onto the right side of the Female Titan. The Female Titan's eyes though were looking above her.

Everything seemed to slow down for Levi as he adjusted his swords, the Female Titan turned around with her fist pulled back as she extended it.

Levi spinned on around the Female Titan's arm as he jumped from the arm and stabbed the Female Titan in the eye, losing his swords in the process. Levi pushed off of the Female Titan as he put in new swords as he continued to cut the Female Titan. The titan fell back against a tree with her hand on the nape of the neck

Levi cut the Female Titan up as she started to lose movement in her joints, her hand protecting the nape falling down and her head leaning down.

' _Her nape, it's wide open. It look likes her whole body's gone limp. Now's my chance!'_ Mikasa thought as she attached a wire onto the Female Titan's shoulder.

Petra and Levi's eye widened. "Don't do it!" They both yelled as Mikasa flew towards the nape of the neck with her swords out.

The nape of the neck crystallized as the Female Titan lifted her arm, ready to crush Mikasa with it.

Mikasa looked up in shock, until she was pushed away by Levi, who then stepped on the Female Titan's hand, twisting his ankle in the process.

Though Levi was fast, the Female Titan was faster. Before he could move away, the Female Titan slammed her hand against the trunk of the tree. Blood splattered across the bark of the tree as the sounded of something snapping was heard.

"Levi!" Petra screamed as the Female Titan removed her hand to reveal Levi's dead body stuck to the tree.

Petra stared in shock until rage filled her entire core. She flew towards the Female Titan, cutting the cheek with an angry scream. She did not cease her attacks, cutting into the skin with her swords. The Female Titan stumbled back from the attacks until her mouth opened to reveal an unconscious Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she moved towards the Female Titan. In one swift move, she grabbed Eren from the mouth and moved away.

Meanwhile Petra grabbed Levi's dead body from the tree as she looked at his face that had blood trailing across it. His eyes didn't have the same look she got used to during her time at the Survey Corps. Now colorless and void of life. She ignored the blood staining her clothes as she hoped for a sign of life from him.

Petra landed onto a tree trunk as she saw Mikasa, who was carrying Eren landing on another not too far.

"We got Eren, our mission is done. Don't screw it up like you did before," Petra snapped, her words piercing Mikasa through the heart as she knew what she was talking about.

"We all know you love him, but try not to act all crazy about him," Petra said bitterly, using her ODM Gear to fly away.

* * *

Later

Erwin and Hanji stood beside Petra as she looked at the dead wrapped up body of Levi. The death of humanities strongest soldier was a shock to all the soldiers. All of Levi's Squad was dead, with Petra being the only one still living.

Petra took back the cover of Levi's blanket as she looked at the Survey Corps emblem on his jacket. She fiddle with something as she stood up, watching as they loaded his body into the cart.

* * *

Petra rode on her horse in silence as they all rode towards the wall.

"Hey guys. We got company! Titans!" A voice yelled as Petra turned to see two men riding on horses as two titans were right behind them.

"Is that Dieter? That fool!" A guy who was riding in the cart full of dead bodies exclaimed as he fired a red smoke round to alert the others.

"Titans spotted in the field!" the man yelled.

"Full speed, all soldiers!" Erwin commanded, urging his horse along.

"Wouldn't our best option be to go into the trees?" Petra asked. "We can't put up much of a fight out here."

"No, the best we have to do is get to the walls," Erwin answered.

Petra slowed her horse down as she fell behind Erwin.

A titan caught up to Dieter who was carrying an injured soldier as the titan swung its arm. Dieter dodged it, but the injured soldier fell off and hit the ground.

Dieter turned to see the other soldier was caught by a titan as he fired his ODM Gear at the titan, the other titan running past him.

The other titan ran towards one of the carts that held the dead bodies, gaining speed.

"It's about to be right on top of us!" Armin exclaimed.

"We got no choice but to fight!" Jean declared.

"The ground's to flat to engage in ODM Gear," Armin pointed out. "And not only that, we'll soon be outnumbered," Jean turned to see three titans on the far right running as well.

"Perfect, then what do you suggest we do genius?" Jean asked Armin, who was looking at the dead bodies in the cart.

"We have to do the only thing we can," Armin said. Jean only looked at him in confusion.

Petra showed up next to the cart as the titan were almost on them. "We're done! It's gaining on us!" A soldier told the other, their swords drawn out and ready to fight.

"There's only one thing you guys can do," Petra said, the two looking at her. "Dump the bodies,"

"You can't be serious!" A guy protested.

The man and his partner turned to see the titan was closing in on them. "I'm sorry, but there's just no other way!" The other soldier apologized, unlatching the lid to the cart as they started to dump the bodies.

One of the bodies got caught under the foot of the titan as they unloaded another one. Time seemed to slow down as Petra watched the blanket undo itself to reveal the blood stained face of Levi. A tear went down Petra's face as Levi's body hit the ground and rolled away.

It seemed to do the trick however. The cart started to move faster since it wasn't holding that much weight as before. The titan fell behind and a sense of relief fell on all of them.

* * *

When they arrived at the walls, they walked into town facing a crowd of people who looked at them with shock, anger, or pity.

But what really caught whispers to go up is when the people didn't notice Captain Levi with them. Petra continued to walk as if in a daze. So lost in her thoughts that she didn't see her father walking towards her.

"Petra, thank goodness you're alive!" her father exclaimed as he wrapped her in an embrace. For a moment, she went stiff before going limp in her father's hold. She felt tears well up in her eyes once more.

"I got your letter when you said you were going to devote your life to Captain Levi," her father continued. "Though I think you're a bit too young and starry eyed to get married, I think it's the best for you if it makes you happy. I want to talk to Levi about this. Speaking of which, were is he?" Mr. Ral asked.

Questions started to rise up from the crowd as people started to yell.

"Where is Captain Levi?"

"What happened to my son?!"

"Did Captain Levi die?"

At that question, tears came down Petra's face as she put a hand on her mouth, letting out a strangled cry. Though nobody heard her over the noise.

* * *

Late that day, Petra sat on the edge of her bed as she held the now clean cravat Levi gave her.

" _With all due respect captain, I can't have this," Petra said._

" _Tch, I have plenty of cravats to last me a lifetime Petra," Levi said._

Petra held onto the cravat as tears fell down on it. "Except you didn't get to live long enough," Petra said, her voice overcome with emotions.

"And…..I didn't even get to tell you that I loved you," Petra cried.

Petra then tucked the cravat into her shirt like how Levi would do it as she walked out of her room.

" _Stay strong Petra, and don't you dare get my cravat dirty,"_ Petra heard a voice say as she smiled.


End file.
